This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Proportional pressure controllers often include main internal valves which are moved to permit a pressurized fluid to be discharged to an actuation device while controlling the operating pressure of the fluid at the actuation device. The main valves are commonly repositioned using solenoids operators. This configuration increases weight and expense of the controller, and requires significant electrical current to reposition the main valves.
Known proportional pressure controllers are also often susceptible to system pressure undershoot or overshoot, wherein due to the mass and operating time of the main valves, the signal to reduce or stop pressurized fluid flow to the actuation device may occur too soon or too late to avoid either not reaching or exceeding the desired operating pressure. When this occurs, the control system operating the solenoid actuators begins a rapid opening and closing sequence as the controller “hunts” for the desired operating pressure. This rapid operation is known as “motor-boating” and further increases controller wear and cost of operation.